


Pomegranate Kiss

by oceansgrey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgrey/pseuds/oceansgrey
Summary: She comes, a whirlwind of pink hair and flowers, head held high and a kind smile on her face.Not many people could make walking into the Hall of the Dead a beautiful thing, but to Sasuke, she looks like she belongs there.Maybe she does.





	Pomegranate Kiss

She comes, a whirlwind of pink hair and flowers, head held high and a kind smile on her face.

Not many people could make walking into the Hall of the Dead a beautiful thing, but to Sasuke, she looks like she belongs there.

Maybe she does.

She’s not like the other lost, pathetic, miserable souls he sees on a daily basis. She’s full of vigor and life, flowers blooming from every step her small feet take. Fabrics the color of crème and cherry blossoms cling to her frame, long hair cascading down her back like a waterfall.

She’s stunning as she walks up to him, paralyzing him with emerald eyes.

He’s the god of death, one of the most powerful deities, yet this beauty, smelling of flowers and fresh spring air, brings him near tears. She’s far more beautiful than the actual goddess of beauty, and he swears that she’s struck him with her arrows full of love.

“I like it here,” she says, her voice crisp. “It’s so different from home,”

“You can stay,” he manages to say, watching with onyx eyes as she leaned over to pick up a pomegranate from his platter of food. She takes a bite of the sweet red morsels, a content smile on her face.

“I plan on it,” she says, a mischievous look in her eyes.

 

She stays a week and makes the first move by placing a sweet kiss to his lips, tasting of pomegranates. Her lips are stained the beautiful wine red, and she has swapped her pink robes for navy and black, swaying like the colors of night as she dances around him. The sweet smile Sakura gives him as she sashays away after kissing him, leaves him speechless.

“I love you,” he blurts out, not certain if he means it, but his heart definitely thinks he does.

 

“Foolish little brother,” his elder brother greets, poking his forehead with two fingers. “She needs to go back home. She doesn’t belong here, in the land of the dead,”

“She does,” he responds, watching Sakura flit about, chasing after their canine guardian. He can hear her soft praises and giggles over the sound of the damned, always able to tell her voice from the rest.

“The land of the living is suffering. It’s only a matter of time before her mother storms down here, demanding her daughter back,”

“So be it,”

 

The time comes a few months later, after Sakura has already taken her spot beside him on the throne, his Dread Queen.

“Give her back,” Tsunade warns, eyes set in a harsh glare.

“That’s her decision,” Sasuke simply states, feeling her small hand clench his tightly.

 

It takes plenty of convincing, but Sakura agrees. She refuses her mother when it comes to ending  the marriage but agrees to come back to the land of the living for her time needed.

There is no spring without the goddess of spring, but there is no Dread Queen without her seated by her husband’s side.

It’s his brother who comes up with the idea of her spending six months with her mother, with the other six months by Sasuke’s side. He loves seeing the smile on the god of death’s face when he walks hand in hand with his queen, her pink head standing out among the sea of the dead.

 

“I have to go soon,” she weeps, pressing her face into her husband’s chest. “I don’t want to. I want to stay here, with you. I love it here,”

He stays silent, holding his wife as she sobs.

“I miss my mother,” she cries. “I miss Naruto. He makes the flowers grow with his brightness, and I miss Kakashi, since he comes up with these lovely poems as I plant, but I’ll miss you so much,”

“Your friends miss you,” he offers. Kakashi has pestered him over the presence of his favorite little muse.

“I love you,” she sniffles, and he presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you, too,”

 

Saying goodbye hurts. He’s grown so used to her presence, her laughter, her singing. It’s kept him sane, especially when they have to meet with the others. Naruto beams like the sun, throwing his arms around her as he greets his old friend.

“So nice to see you again,” Kakashi greets her, holding a book. “I wrote these in your absence. You have plenty to catch up on,”

“It’s been so bland without your flowers,” Naruto says, smiling at the couple. “I promise I’ll bring her back before you know it!”

Sasuke can only nod.

Sakura gives him one last kiss before turning and leaving, tasting sweet of pomegranate wine.

 

He misses her.

“Just another five months,” Itachi says, resting a reassuring hand on his brother’s shoulder. Sasuke looks miserable on the throne, the seat beside him that is adorned with the wilted flowers belonging to his wife a constant reminder of her absence.

Even the dog looks glum without her.

 

Sasuke’s never been so nervous in all of his immortal life, he’s practically buzzing with anxious energy.

“She’ll still remember you,” his brother says, giving him a gentle nudge. “Go, I’ll keep an eye on things while you’re gone,”

Sasuke is gone before he even finishes the sentence, leaving Itachi to watch his brother race up the steps to the land of the living.

Sakura is there, making her way to the entrance. Her face lights up as she sees him, in the same pink gown she came to him in, sandals slapping the ground as she races into his arms. She cut her hair, now adorned with flowers.

He catches her, holding her close. He leans down to kiss her, to taste those lips that still taste like pomegranates, and he feels more at home than he does in his kingdom.

“Did you miss me?” she asks once he pulls away, her smile brighter than the sun god’s.

He responds by pulling her into another kiss before taking her hand and bringing her back to their kingdom, their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I quickly wrote. I was super inspired by this post when writing: http://ladywithpurplehair.tumblr.com/post/181386474435/merry-christmas-midnightmunchies-i-really


End file.
